Veto
by Amenna
Summary: Tsunas first day as the tenth Vongola Boss... is not what he expected it to be...


So this is gonna be my first story on . I really hesitated to sign up for quite a while, because, to be honest I don't really trust my English writing skills that much...

But as PineappleFairy69 was so kind and agreed to proofread my translations (thank you so much again!), I thought, why not give it a try. Anyway should there be any mistakes she missed, they are of course mine and not hers.

The characters of course don't belong to me, but to Akira Amano. =)

* * *

**Veto!**

Or: His first day

Tsuna didn't like it. He doubtfully eyed the armchair in front of him, trying to win some time before sitting down. It certainly had been a very bad idea to leave the design of the room to his "right hand man" (although he had been the opposite opinion about a year ago, simply because he really didn't have a clue how such a room was supposed to look like).

He kept a sigh and slowly sank down on his seat. His eyes automatically started to drift through the room. Gokudera really did a good job; it looked amazing… kind of like a king's throne room in the Middle Ages – and Tsuna felt out of place.

"Do you like it, Juudaime?", asked just the one, smiling while taking his position (way too cliché, would they stop this at all?) to his right.

"Eh..."

Tsuna didn't know what to say. The honest answer ("I want to go home, let's forget about it.") was out of question – he would never dare saying it, apart from the obvious fact that Gokudera would not believe him. A knock on the big double winged door luckily saved him and Gokudera switched to secretary mode (how Tsuna called it secretly) at once, taking a small agenda out of nowhere and adjusting his reading glasses.

"Your first appointment today: The boss of the Ciligela-Family, an ally of the Vongola, submitting an auxiliary request."

Tsuna blinked. "Ciligela? Didn't we have that for supper yesterday? As dessert?"

Gokudera looked slightly puzzled and then shook his head with a small smile. "No, you're talking about Ciliegia."

"Oh... oops..."

Tsuna quickly nodded and there seemed to be some kind of mechanism or button Gokudera pushed, since the door opened and a small stubby man looking like an insurance salesman entered. He bowed, congratulated Tsuna on his promotion and started explaining his case hastily in a real fast Italian accompanied with way to many gestures. Tsuna stared. He realised he did, but could not stop himself from doing it nonetheless. He was able to understand Italian more or less, but this was... bad...

After about five minutes of monologue the man was still talking and Tsuna completely lost the plot. He leaned back slightly and whispered: "Why does he tell me about his drunken cattle hound?"

Gokudera tried to disguise his amused snort as cough, but did not really succeed as he answered just in a low voice: "Actually he was saying that the grounds around his castle have sunken and the building is breaking..."

Two hours and umpteen Families (with names he really had to get used to) introducing themselves and congratulating him as well as assuring they wanted to keep the good contacts with the Vongola, Tsuna again asked himself how the hell he could agree to do this (or rather whoever was crazy enough to put him of all people on that job). By now he had the feeling he knew the whole people of Italy... including their children and grandchildren.

His head was buzzing with the Marias and Giovannis...

As soon as the last one of them had left, Tsuna allowed himself to sink into his seat and rub his face tiredly. What a great beginning...

He couldn't keep the sigh any longer and reached for a glass of water standing nearby on a small moveable table to his left.

"Do I finally get a break?" he asked, not really daring to hope he would and just as expected Gokudera shook his head and took the table out of Tsuna's reach. Okay... what now?

"The photographer will be here any minute."

"Photographer?" Tsuna repeated disbelievingly, but the big door opened before Gokudera got the chance to explain. And all of a sudden a lot of people rushed inside the room. The next thing Tsuna noticed was a tangle of voices, a bright light and Gokudera taking the glass out of his hand and probably placing it somewhere else, so the picture could be taken.

"Surely a new boss needs a new picture.", He now explained naturally, just as a young woman came to Tsuna waggling a big brush around his face and making him sneeze. He waved her away and she left giggling. What was that about? Surely sneezing did not look very... boss-like...

"'ell, 'oung boss." Suddenly a man was standing in front of him, speaking Japanese with a really heavy accent Tsuna didn't recognize, "Pleas' sit 'own really manlie."

Tsuna... sat up. And the man shook his head wildly and picked at his moustache.

"Ma no! Doesn' work! Push you' shoulde's forward, extrud' you' back... yes, that's good! Now look in my directio'... little more... stop! Stay that wa'!"

Before Tsuna could say anything there was a real popping of flashbulbs and he blinked confused. What...?

"Mmh... some'ing's missing...", the photographer mumbled, "A cat! Does anyone 'ave a cat at 'and?"

Tsuna was about to say something, but the man started shouting orders in a language that was neither Italian nor Japanese. Tsuna just shook his hand, took a deep breath and rubbed his temples.

"He is a real professional.", Gokudera assured him, smiling brightly as he stepped next to him once again. Tsuna preferred not to answer and instead called Natsu to satisfy the guy and to make him calm down. About an hour later he was holding the picture in his hands.

"Well, I think it's impressive." Gokudera commented satisfied, while Tsuna actually disagreed. To him it looked like a child playing mafiaboss... could they not finally stop confirming every little cliché...?

After a short break around midday Tsuna was sitting (yet again) in his seat and really wasn't looking forward to the rest of that first day. Especially as Gokudera was entering with two men close behind, carrying a heavy ornamented old looking wooden table. Groaning they put it right in front of him and left.

"What is this...?" He asked, but stopped himself, hoping Gokudera would get it without him verbalising. He probably did since he smiled. "Next topic today will be the daily requests or rather weekly in this case. I thought you would like something to write on."

Tsuna just stared at him, his eyes screaming the unspoken question whether he was serious. But he was. And Tsuna sighed again. "I could simply stand up and go to my office...?" He was stating something rather obvious, wasn't he?

Gokudera looked at him in slight disbelief and shook his head. "But that's not necessary at all. Just sit down and let me take care of things."

Tsuna had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking whether he was still allowed to go to the toilet by himself, but he tried to face his fate instead.

"Alright, let's get started..." He mumbled, to which Gokudera fetched a stack of paper and started reading: "Cattera is asking assistance to annihilate Leddo, because they trambled down their garden."

"A chair wanting to annihilate a table?" Tsuna asked confused.

Gokudera stopped just as confused, until he slowly shook his head again. "No, Cattera and Leddo, not Cattedra and Letto. Those are very... small Mafia families, Juudaime."

"Oh... eh... sure." Tsuna coughed. „What would be the best way to say that I'm against it?"

Gokudera met his gaze for a moment, before he smiled again. "Veto."

Tsuna nodded. „Okay. Veto."

Gokudera wrote a little note on the sheet's edge (while Tsuna started to ask himself what exactly the table was meant for) and continued: "Bernoulli wants an act of revenge against..."

"Veto."

"Cardano wants to gain control of the North Italian city of..."

"Veto."

"Fibonacci is blackmailing a commune in his area of influence and wonders whether the Vongola wants to joi..."

"Veto."

It felt like an eternity as the blackmailing, murders, acts of revenge and whatsoever went on. Tsuna realized there would be a lot of work in his immediate future and probably half of the Mafia world against him as soon as he was done. But this was not the way he could things allow to go on...

"Blackmailing…"

„Veto!"

„And here is the idea of new money laundering…"

"Vetooo."

It went on and on and on and Tsuna hardly let Gokudera finish his sentences. He had already heard enough of it.

"And I'm supposed to remind you of your wedding anniversary tomorrow..."

"Veto!"

"Oh? You want to get divorced?" Gokudera asked surprised. These words, though, made Tsuna to finally sit up again, after he had sunken onto the table about an hour ago.

"What? No! I don't want to… argh! Veto!"


End file.
